Alex
Alexandra Stillwell is a fancharacter created in 2009 by Misjudgment (Kylea Riffle). This artist is no longer active, as her DeviantART account got deactivated in 2014. The character's backstory was inspired by Shy Keenan's and Alex was created with the intention to be an icon for sexual abuse awareness. The artist and character never made a return to the website and there's uncertainty about the reason why she left. Despite her absence, some fans are still drawing fanart of Alex. Backstory Alex used to live in England with her father. As he had killed her mother and was sexually abusing her, she felt urged to run away from home. She managed to escape the country and had to live on the streets for a few years, until she was saved and taken in by her aunt. When Alex shows up in Peach Creek, she is welcomed in by the main gang and Edd becomes her closest friend. Their relationship ends in romance. Appearance Alex is skinny, has blue eyes, and wavy auburn hair with side-swept bangs. She's described to be a girl of average appearance. She commonly wears a violet sweater that hangs on her shoulders, a pink tank top underneath, blue pants and pink shoes, but is also depicted wearing other clothes. Criticism and Misjudgment's departure Alex' backstory earned the character a fair amount of popularity within the Ed, Edd n Eddy fanbase and she inspired some artists to make similar OC's. Abbi, Eleanor and Annabelle are considered the most noticeable examples and their creators were not spared from criticism. Nevertheless, Alex was also questioned and some commented that her past did not fit inside of the world of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was also noted that the original cast received little attention and were of no importance in Alex' story, despite them living with each other. When the focus became set on the romance between her and Edd, her position as a sexual abuse icon was doubted and her suffering seen as a tactic to make the character interesting. Because Alex was made for a bigger cause and Misjudgment inserted elements of her own life into her, it's guessed that she quit DeviantART because the above criticism hit her personally. Art Gallery Alex_s_parents_abigail_and_herald_by_misjudgment_by_misjudgment_memoiral-d7u120s.png|Alex' parents. Edd_and_alex_s_tragedy_by_juliegaming101-dbphr4p.png|Alex and Edd. Double_d_and_alex_over_the_meadows_by_juliegaming101-dbphn96.png|Alex and Edd. Eene together by misjudgment-d5549uv.png|Alex and the cast. rough_sketch_alex_by_misjudgment_d57w08w_by_on_the_jasmine_wind_dc1r695.jpg|Alex Sketch Eene eddalex dance of reunion revamped by misjudgment-d5ymsxk.png|Alex and Edd. Eene eddalex don t let go revamped by misjudgment-d5dp8yu.png|Alex and Edd. For k1k0thek1ller makeup scam by misjudgment-d598wyw.png|Alex and the Eds. Eeneff perspective practice alex by misjudgment-d52208a.png|Alex in "Full FledgED". Eene adult designs lineup by misjudgment-d485c14.png|The adult line-up in "Full FledgED". Edd and alex arise by darkenedsparrow-d6e5x2x.png|Edd and Alex in "ArisED". Fanart by DarkenedSparrow. Ed_edd_n_eddy_movie_night_by_juliegaming101-dbt6jva.jpg|Fanart by Juliegaming101. Ed_edd_n_eddy_edd_and_alex_by_ladymarigold77-dbz6wns.jpg|Fanart by LadyMarigold77. Alex_by_john_stewart-d7mt115.jpg|Fanart by John-Stewart. Elex_by_staceylovette-d8ur3ju.jpg|Fanart by StaceyLovette. Eddxalex_by_crippled_glass_wings-d7oujcb.jpg|Fanart by Crippled-Glass-Wings. Alex_art_trade_queen_asante_by_blacknaginata-d5gqqm1.jpg|Fanart by Dark-Crescent-Moon. Happy_birthday_misjudgment_by_hottie233-d7mt86q.jpg|Fanart by Hottie233. Alex_dressed_like_roxanne_by_ask_annabelle_eeneoc-dc52t6g.jpg|Fanart by Ask-Annabelle-EEnEOC. Happy_birthday_misjudgment_by_rolf_fan_girl-d90xb3j.jpg|Fanart by Walt-Sidney-1972. Elex_swaying_by_missinspi-dbwe4vl.jpg|Fanart by MissInspi. Happy_birthday_tallie_by_queen_asante-dc7rcrk.jpg|Fanart by Queen-Asante. Alex_under_the_sea_by_hentai_lover_18-d6d2jdd.jpg|Fanart by Hentai-Lover-18. Ezeke_adele_and_alex_by_gabisakura-d7mtpzy.jpg|Fanart by GabiSaKuRa. Trivia *Alex was first designed with brown hair. *Alex appeared in the comics "ArisED" and "Bring Me to Ed", both created by Misjudgment's sister, DarkenedSparrow. *Misjudgment once planned on publishing a comic called "Full FledgED", which would star Alex; **Alex' Halloween costume in "ArisED" is that of a mercenary, referring to her intended role in "Full FledgED", where she was going to play a criminal investigator. *Pieces of Misjudgment's deleted artwork has been reuploaded by Juliegaming101. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters